One Piece
by luffylova
Summary: hope you like my first fanfic. this is a Nami x Luffy romance fic. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: Romance Blossoms

**1 romance blossoms**

It started after Arlong Park. We were on our way to the Grand Line. The stars shone in the dark indigo sky. The air was warm with a cool breeze blowing by. I walked out onto the deck of the Going Merry. The face of my savior burned in my mind. His strong gaze locked on mine. It made me melt. To my surprise that very same person sat on the wooden ram's head that sat in the front of the ship. He stared out at the vast ocean. The person who I would do anything for. There sat Luffy.

I debated about going back inside when he turned around and looked straight at me. His honest eyes glowing in the starlight. I walked over to him, my heart beating so quickly I thought it was going to burst. As I started over his usual goofy smile spread across his face. But this one had a different feel to it. This smile was meant just for me. I tried as hard as I could not to blush but it wasn't working. My cheeks turned a shade of scarlet as it heated.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him as calmly as I could manage.

"Yah. What about you Nami?" he asked calmly.

"Same," my cheeks heated even more.

"Nami? I was wondering… if…" he started.

"Yes?" I asked nervous and anxious to hear his next words at the same time.

"I… sorta… um… L… L… Like you!" he said as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

I inhaled deeply and then said, "I like you to Luffy." My palms started to sweat. I knew he didn't like me the way I liked him.

"No! I Love You Nami!" he said almost too loud.

"Really?!" I said as tears started to well up in my eyes, "because I love you to Luffy. I love you so much it hurts to try to hide it."

"You felt that way too?" he said standing up. I ran up to him and embraced him like I had dreamed about ever since we had left the island after fighting Buggy the Clown.

I never thought the clueless Monkey D. Luffy could be this romantic. Luffy had grabbed the bottom of my chin lightly and slowly took my lips. The kiss deepened and lasted until both of us were breathing deeply.

The moon was bright behind us and I could hear Zoro's soft snores coming from the crow's nest. No one had heard or seen a thing and they were never going to.

"Luffy," I said softly looking into his endless black eyes, "we can't let the others know about this. It would ruin our friendship with the others."

"But I want to stay with you all the time," Luffy complained.

"I want to stay with you to but what if you were Usopp Zoro or Sanji would you like it if I was always keeping you from having fun?" I asked thinking about it myself.

"I guess you're right. But every night I want to meet you. To finish where we left off." He said in a very sexy voice.

"I wouldn't be able to last any longer than that," I said as I rested my head on his muscled chest.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hidden Romance

**2 a hidden romance**

The nights rolled by. Each one filled with bliss. Some nights Luffy would stop by my room and we would kiss and lay together for hours. Other nights we would walk around the ship's deck hand in hand, the moon as our only light.

The days were like pure torture. I only wanted to be close to Luffy. To hold him, kiss him, and stay with him forever. But I didn't want to ruin our relationship with everyone else. So I just waited for night to come.

Every day I would catch Luffy looking at me from the corner of is eye whenever Sanji would come over to me with his forever and always, "NAMI-SWAN~!3" Whenever this happened I could see growing anger in his eyes. But after our eyes met he would always calm down and put on that goofy grin like nothing had happened.

Every dinner we sat near each other. While Luffy was doing his silly dance with chopsticks and a basket I laughed like everyone else, but for a different reason. I laughed because of the constant looks I got from him. It was like a secret conversation saying 'I can't wait for tonight,' and 'I can't stop thinking about you.' They were looks meant just for me.

We stopped in Lougetown for supplies and then we were off. Off to the grand line and off to a new place for romance and jealousy.

After going over Reverse Mountain, the entrance to the Grand Line, we met Laboon a giant whale and Crocus the light house keeper. They were very helpful, giving us information about the Grand line. During the time we stayed at the light house we met two other people who call themselves Mr. 9 and Miss. Wednesday. They were trying to kill Laboon for food that was said to be able to feed their entire village for 2-3 years.

To stop Laboon from killing himself, after throwing the two weirdoes overboard, Luffy made a promise to come back to Laboon after sailing around the world. Not to my surprise Luffy ended up breaking something that was not ours but Mr. 9 and Miss. Wednesday's. To make up for it we ended up taking them to their home village called Whiskey Peak.

Having another girl on board made me a little jealous. But I guess that's what Luffy was going through every day because of Sanji.

Once we arrived at Whiskey Peak I instantly felt something was wrong. The town welcomed us even after finding out that we were pirates, so I made a plan. It worked very well. 1) Pretend to drink too much and pass out. 2) Wait until Zoro beats all the bad guys. And 3) help at the end of the battle.

That was my plan. Only two things changed. The first was that there was a deal that involved money. That was a plus. The second was Luffy. Now there were two negatives 1. We didn't get to spend the night together and 2. He and Zoro started to fight, and an all-out one at that.

I instantly stopped the ridiculous fight with a single punch on both of their heads. "Oww!" they both screeched. I smiled triumphantly and then started to direct the boys. The two new people to join the battle, Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine, stood dumbfounded at the events unfolding before them but soon shook it off and started after Miss. Wednesday who turned out to be the princess of a kingdom called Alabasta. Her real name was Vivi. As I was hired to do, by her 'body guard' Mr. 8 or _, I grabbed her and headed towards the Going Merry. Luffy was close behind carrying Usopp by the nose and Sanji by his foot. We quickly set sail. We were heading for Little Garden.

A few days later I prepared to ask Luffy a question that had been bugging me all week. "Luffy? Are you still awake?"

"Yah. What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you if you had any feelings towards that Vivi girl now knowing that she's a princess and all." I said feeling very embarrassed as the words came out.

"Why would you ask such a silly question? You are the only person I will ever like, love, and anything greater," he said and pulled my lips to his, "and that's your proof."

"Okay I believe you," I whispered and rested my head against his bare muscled chest.

"Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Yah," I responded.

"D… do you have feelings for anyone?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Who? I'm gonna beat him up," he growled.

"Wouldn't that hurt? Because I have feelings for no one but you."

"I was about to say. But it makes me happy to hear you say it," he said looking away to try and hide his burning red cheeks.

"I love you Luffy."

"I love you too, Nami."

Then I drifted to sleep listening to the steady breathing of my lover.


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess Knows

** 3 the princess knows**

The sun shone brightly through the crack in my curtain, waking me from my blissful dram. I had dreamt that I had slept the entire night with my beloved Luffy. That he didn't and wouldn't leave my side.

My eyes fluttered open and slowly looked around my dimly lit room. There was no sign that Luffy was even there last night. Then I heard it. Soft snores came from behind me. I turned around and there laid Luffy just as I had left him the night before.

"Luffy, wake up," I said giving him a gentle nudge. He didn't wake. "Luffy!" I said harsher and louder than I had intended.

"Humn… is breakfast ready?" Luffy said as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Wait… Nami? Huh what are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked looking confused.

"Luffy this is my room. Why didn't you go back to your room last night?"

"Oh I remember now. You had fallen asleep on my chest last night and I didn't want to risk waking you because you looked so peaceful and cute. I guess I ended up falling asleep after a while." He said with a giggle and a slight blush.

I blushed deeply. That was so nice. Wait. "Luffy what if everyone else is up and they can't find you and st-." My sentence was cut short by a knocking at the door.

"Nami?" it was Vivi, "are you awake?"

"Yah I'm up I just need to get changed. I'll be right out," I said while covering Luffy's mouth.

"There's no need to rush. I was just helping the others look for Luffy. I was wondering if you had seen him this morning." She said sweetly like she always did. Lately we had become good friends, but I still couldn't tell her about Luffy and I.

"Nope I haven't seen him," just then Luffy's stomach growled loudly, very loudly.

"Shhhh!" I whispered to Luffy.

"Bi dan't belp zit." (I can't help it) Luffy murmured into my hand.

"Shhhh!" I said again.

Another knock. "Nami are you okay?" Vivi sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," I responded the best I could.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah!" just then Luffy lost his balance and fell off my bed.

'CRASH!' Luffy's head hit the floor and I slipped onto the floor with him.

"Kya!" the shriek slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. I landed on top of Luffy my lips landed on his and like it had always, our kiss deepened.

'BANG!' The door burst open. I didn't look up but I could tell what it was. Vivi had heard the crash and my yelp so she came to help. But all she probably saw was Luffy and me with sheets all over the ground making out.

I pulled my lips form Luffy's. There stood Vivi looking not shocked. _Huh? I thought for sure she would look surprised._

Luffy stretched his arm and closed the open door behind Vivi.

"Vivi It's not what it looks like," to my surprise it was Luffy who had spoken.

I rolled off of Luffy and stared at my friend. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

"No way! I was right! You guys are going out!" she said with a girly screech.

"Wait, wait, wait, you knew about us?" I asked sounding very shocked.

"Yah! It wasn't that hard to figure out, what with how you guys look at each other and the constant sneaking out at night done by Luffy." Vivi responded sounding very confidant.

I hit Luffy in the head. "You were supposed to make sure no one saw you!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," he said with a large lump on his head.

"Don't you worry guys I will most definitely keep your secret. Now Luffy you might want to get outside before Sanji-kun goes berserk and suspects 'this'," she motioned to the two of them.

"Yup you're right. Vivi you're grossed out by this are you?" Luffy asked sounding concerned.

"Nope not at all. I think it's all really sweet. Why?" she asked.

"Oh because of this," he said and leaned in to kiss me deeply just like the nights when no one was watching. "Now you can't say anything anymore about me liking others can you?"

"Nope," I answered and he ran out of the door leaving me to explain that to Vivi.

"Uhh… last night I got kinda jealous that there was another girl on the ship and on Luffy's mind.

"Oh so you were jealous of me were you now?" she questioned. "That's so cute~!"

"Shut up and let's go get breakfast." I said harshly.

And we walked out to join the others on the deck while laughing hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Srry to all you people who like the story but I am over LuNa and into Fem!Lu so I am going to write a really bad closing chapter where the crew finds out and be done with it. but if u r interested I am gonna be posting another story about how I think One Piece should have gone.

Thax + srry,

Luffylova


	5. Chapter 5: Love Cannot Hide

**Okay and sorry this is gonna be very sloppy and rushed but I really cannot continue with this story!**

**Love cannot hide**

Once Vivi found out our little secret it's been getting harder and harder to keep it from everyone. First off we made it to Little Garden, and boy it wasn't little. After that I got sick and guess who carried me, and Sanji, up a mountain bare handed without a coat. It was Luffy.

After I was better and we got our doctor, Chopper who is a reindeer, aboard I had to give Luffy a reward, one better than just kisses. (Me: Nami you naughty girl.) Vivi helped cover for us the next morning. And soon after we started to have other nights just like that one. After Alabasta's battle we gained another girl aboard the ship so those nights of pleasure no longer existed.

Then the other day Luffy suddenly pulled me into the closet so that he could calm his lust. We kissed for a while and then we stopped to the sound of "NAMI-SWANNNN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" coming from Sanji. From the sound of it he was close and getting closer. So I smiled apologetically at Luffy and went off on a loud rant about him trying to steal some treasure for more spending money.

When Sanji opened the door he looked confused because, yes, normally I would like to share with the others that Luffy was stealing as a reminder.

I'm sitting on the deck reading a book on navigation and everyone else is off doing their own stuff. Luffy Usopp and Chopper are playing tag. Zoro is lifting weights. Robin is in the crow's nest reading a book, and Sanji is in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner.

Every once and a while I would see Luffy looking at me with lustful eyes. And I would just smile at him over my book.

Soon after Sanji called for dinner. Everyone rushed into the galley leaving me to loiter in after everyone. And guess who I have to sit next to, my secret boyfriend. I was about to explode from lust, and I could tell he was to. When I went to grab my food our ands touched and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Luffy grabbed my hand now back on h bench in between us, having already swallowed and put his food down, and started to lean in like we used to do on the deck before Vivi had come. I met his gaze and saw that this was the right thing to do, considering that I would explode if I didn't.

Everyone was frozen in place as, once again, Luffy's soft lips pressed passionately against mine. It had happened so quickly. One second Luffy was gobbling down everything in sight, and the next his lips were deepening the kiss between us. The noise in the background stopped. And once we had satisfied our lust we broke the kiss leaving a string of saliva hanging from both of our lips that quickly dissolved.

Luffy and I stared at each other in satisfaction. Sanji was the one to break the silence.

"LUFFY YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAINT PURE NAMI WITH YOUR NASTY LIPS?!" He cried in frustration.

"Ahhh! Human contact is gross!" Chopper screeched and hid under the table.

Zoro just looked disgusted at the action and grabbed his booze. Robin however chuckled and Usopp…

"Wh- and- yo- and- Nam- kis-!" he stuttered not able to complete one word.

I sighed. "Luffy do you want me to explain?"

"Nope Nami, I want to." He said with his signature grin.

"Okay but I will add my input."

As this conversation was happening everyone stared at us confusedly.

"Nami and I are dating!" He screamed happily.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in unison. All with the exception of Robin who just had a smug look on her face.

~fin~

**I know it's a crappy ending but I just wanted to get it over with so I could work on the other one which is coming along great. So sorry one again and thanks for reading anyway.**


End file.
